


Reunion

by vintagemisery49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, after season 5, kinda messy plot line because i just wanted to write a confession scene, krolia is mentioned, so are the other paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemisery49/pseuds/vintagemisery49
Summary: “I uh, I kinda have uh, feelings for you. There I said it.” Okay that hadn’t been too bad yeah his heart felt like it was going to explode but he had done it, after nights of lamenting every single word between them and what it could mean he had finally taken the plunge and-“I would hope you’d have some kind of feelings for me, we are friends after all,” Keith said.





	Reunion

Lance was bored, which was kinda weird for him considering he was at a party, one of his favorite places to be normally. It was some big gala type of thing for all those who were a part of the coalition, as well as some who were considering joining. Normally Lance would be having the time of his life meeting new people and hanging out with his friends but tonight he just wasn’t feeling it.

Yeah he was still making small talk to anyone who came up to him, but for once he was more towards the back wall swishing his drink around as he tried to pretend the reason he was so off was definitely not because of Keith. Two weeks ago they had gotten a call from Kolivan who informed them that Keith hadn’t returned from his last mission, from a whole month ago. Needless to say Lance wasn’t the only one freaking out that Kolivan had waited this long to tell them this. But the others also weren’t acting all broody during a party, simply just saying that Keith was probably fine, he had probably missed the Blade’s small window of time they set for every mission and had to find a different way back afterwards.

Shaking his head, Lance tried to clear his thoughts; he could see Allura talking with one of the leaders of some planet that he could never pronounce, as it consisted mainly of clicking noises, and Hunk and Pidge dumping something in the punch. Lance couldn’t blame them, the punch did kinda taste like dishwater, but it gave him something to do instead of just standing awkwardly in the corner.

He almost didn’t notice someone sliding up next to him until they were talking. “I didn’t realize there was such eye candy here tonight,” the girl hummed as Lance nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Who, uh me?” Lance stuttered, trying not to sweat as he tried to figure out how to tell this girl about his very complicated relationship with Keith, that was really only the fact that he had a major crush on him and Keith may have had alluded to feeling the same way once or twice, only for her to laugh.

“Sorry hon, not you, I’m talking about the Blade representative,” the girl said as he antenna on her head seemed to drop a little. “Too bad she came with a son or I might’ve tried to flirt with her a bit. I mean I did but then she was like, here is my son and that’s kinda like code to lay off you know?”

“What Blade representative?” Lance asked, freezing up a bit. Kolivan himself had said that they wouldn’t be making it tonight, meaning that they might have intruders.

“That girl over there in the pretty black dress,” the girl said as Lance followed her outstretched finger to across the room. She certainly seemed to be of galra descent with the purple skin and hair but the pupils and markings definitely put her down as not full galra. Despite her nice looks it was kinda obvious that she wasn’t supposed to be there considering she was be shifty as heck, looking out of the corner of her eye and trying not to draw any attention to herself.

“Thanks, I think I’m going to go over and talk to her,” Lance said as he set his drink down and headed the woman’s way.

“Don’t forget that I warned you,” the girl called after him before he disappeared into the crowd.

As he got closer to her, his hand went to hover over his bayard, ready to fight first and ask questions later, when he felt a hand go over his mouth and pull him back out of the crowd and into a darkened hallway.

“What-what the quiznak?” Lance sputtered once the hand was away from his mouth. He was rounding around while grabbing his bayard only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing behind him.

“Sorry about that,” Keith said as his hands hovered around Lance’s arms like he wanted to reach out and touch him but was too scared. “I just didn’t want you making a big scene in front of everyone, I’m kinda here on a secret mission and you were about to compromise it.”

Lance stared at Keith slack jawed as he tried to process everything. The only main thing getting across though was that Keith was fine; good, great, but he had been causing Lance stress for two whole weeks because he didn’t know how to pick up a communicator. 

“Keith what the heck are you doing here?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s shoulders. “The last we heard from Kolivan you were MIA.” 

“I just told you, I’m here on a secret mission with the woman you almost went after, and I have a lot to tell you but I need to sum it up to a few seconds for now okay, I promise to tell you the full story later.”

“Okay,” Lance said, a little confused on what he was about to hear come out of Keith’s mouth.

“So that woman out there is my mom-“

“Holy quiznak no way!” Lance cried as Keith shushed him. “When did you meet her?”

“On my last mission from the Blade, listen I’ll tell you the details later, right now I’m going to need you to promise that you’ll help us out.”

“With what exactly?” Lance asked despite knowing that he would probably do whatever Keith was going to ask him.

“So remember how you called me about how Shiro has been acting weird?” Keith asked, and of course Lance did. Shiro hadn’t been acting like himself for the longest time, and Lance had gotten a little worried, especially since everyone was brushing it off. So he may have accidently called Keith up to vent about the whole thing, and somehow Keith had actually agreed with him in a sense. Saying that before he had left it had felt like Shiro had been acting distant.

“Um, yeah.”

“Well I mentioned it to my mom and she got this weird look on her face before telling me that while she had been working at the galra base she had overheard a plan of Hagger’s to take Voltron down from the inside.”

Oh no, Lance knew where this was going.

“So we looked into it a bit more, which is why I didn’t go back to the Blade and found some serious backing to it,” Keith said, his voice tinged with sadness, Lance couldn’t imagine what he must’ve felt to learn that the Shiro he had saved hadn’t really been their Shiro. “So we came here tonight when we figured he would be most vulnerable to check it out, and well, end it if it is true.”

“So you need my help with?” Lance asked. 

“Helping me keep the others back from helping Shiro while my mom knocks him out and checks him out. Apparently if the Shiro out there is a clone of Hagger’s than it’s going to have a camera in the eye or something like that,” Keith explained as he peeked around the corner.

“So I’m supposed to point my weapon at our friends?” Lance asked.

“Yeah pretty much,” Keith said, turning back to face him. “You don’t have to agree to it.”

“No, no, this all started because I got suspicious, I’m going to help see it through,” Lance said with a nod.

“Thanks, I’ve got your back then,” Keith said, turning to head out only for Lance to reach out and stop him.

“Wait a second,” Lance said, his brain whizzing with a million thoughts as he tried to decide if now was a good time to spill his guts. Right before he went out there and held his friends back from helping out someone who they thought were their leader.

“What is it?” Keith asked, doing that stupidly cute head tilt and Lance decided just screw, now was just as good a time as any other considering they only seemed to see each other in person every few months anyway.

Lance gulped as he tried to not back out now. “I uh, I kinda have uh, feelings for you. There I said it.” Okay that hadn’t been too bad yeah his heart felt like it was going to explode but he had done it, after nights of lamenting every single word between them and what it could mean he had finally taken the plunge and-

“I would hope you’d have some kind of feelings for me, we are friends after all,” Keith said, looking up at Lance with confusion all over his face. Never mind, the universe hated Lance.

“No Keith, what I meant is that I uh, that I um,” Lance stuttered, struggling to get the words out but in the end doing what he does best, ramble. “Like I know we don’t see each other much anymore but the few times that we do it just makes me really happy to be around you, and I even though I pretend I don’t I like listening to you talk, but honestly I love listening to you ramble on about anything and for some reason you always listen to me telling you the same stories over and over again without telling me and every time I see you I have to stop myself from hugging you or something stupid because I’m so worried it will be the last time I see you and I don’t want it to be the last time I see you and I want to be able to take you to meet my family after the war is over and-“

“Woah, woah, Lance slow down,” Keith said, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder, a weird look on his face. “What are you trying to say?”

“I guess, I guess I’m trying to say,” Lance said before taking a deep breath and just letting the confession spill from his lips, “I love you.”

Keith’s eyes went wide at Lance’s words as he froze.

“Oh man this was bad timing wasn’t it,” Lance said with a tense laugh, running his hand through his hair, crap he had messed up. “Well we can talk about this later, or forget all about it-“

Lance was cut off by Keith grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. It was barely a brush of lips against each other, but it was enough to set Lance’s entire body aflame.

“I feel the same,” Keith said, smiling up softly at Lance and sending his heart into cartwheels. “I, uh, I guess we can talk about this later.”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a nod as he tried to calm his heartbeat. “I’m sure there will be plenty of time while it all sinks in for the others that Shiro isn’t actually Shiro.”

Keith smiled up at him before reaching up and resting his hands on Lance’s cheeks, pulling him down for another quick kiss. This time it was a little different though, Lance was ready. He tangled his hand into Keith’s hair and brushed his thumb against Keith’s cheek.

Once they pulled apart Lance looked down at Keith with a smile. “You ready to take down this clone?”

“With you by my side, of course.”


End file.
